Love Notes
by AnimeAmie
Summary: Butters has been receiving love notes from a secret admirer and has a pretty good idea who they're from-or does he? And what happens when everyone finds out about them? Will the real secret admirer step forward? Or will Butters never find true love?


**Lately, I've been watching a lot of southpark and, while I've been watching it, I've been getting some short story ideas. So, I've been writing little short stories on my favorite character-Kenny. **

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Go to your room!" Mr. Stotch shouted, grabbing Butters' hand and jerking him away from the boy on their front porch.

"Dad, no! I-I was just-!" Butters couldn't explain in time before his mother came and grabbed his arm, pulling him toward the stairs. Seventeen years old and his parents still treated him like a child. "Daddy, please!" He called out again, extending his arm toward the front door as his father shut it, standing outside on the porch out of sight.

Butters ran to his room and headed straight for his window. He pulled it open, sticking his head out to see his father yelling at Stan.

"Are you the gay boy that keeps sending Butters love notes!" His father bellowed and Butters covered his mouth, tears running down his pale face.

"Love notes?" Stan was clearly confused as he should be.

Butters didn't even know his father knew of the love notes but lately Butters had been wondering why his bedroom door was opened when he remembered shutting it or why some things in his room seemed out of place.

He left the window and reached under his bed, pulling out the shoebox that he kept the love notes in. Opening the lid, Butters' heart leaped up into his throat at the torn pieces of paper.

_They...knew?_, Butters' stomach tightened and he whimpered, shutting the lid before crying into his hands.

The yelling outside had stopped after awhile and his parents met up with him in his bedroom, furious.

"Who is the boy who keeps sending you those notes!" His dad yelled.

Butters shook his head, still holding his face, humiliated. "I d-don't know!" He cried. "They're anonymous! It doesn't s-say!"

His father came over and pulled Butters' hands from his face, pulling his son to his feet. "You're lying to us, Butters! Why are you keeping them then?"

Butters looked away from his father, out his window, hiccuping.

"Do you like getting love notes from a queer!" He father shook his son by his arms. "Are you a queer, Butters!"

"No, Daddy!" He tried to pull his arms away from his father's grip.

Mr. Stotch shoved his son away from him and watched him fall onto his back. He spat down at his son who covered his face, afraid to be hit.

"Then you better stop acting like one! When I find out who that boy is that's sending you those notes, I'll beat his faggot ass!"

Butters lowered his arms when his parents left, locking the door behind them.

Pulling himself up onto his bed, Butters picked up the shoebox from the floor and held it against his chest. "...At least I know someone out there loves me." He sighed.

* * *

It was quiet when Butters stepped onto the bus and walked down the aisle. Everyone was looking at him, too.

Embarrassed by the extra attention, Butters smiled nervously and pulled his light blue hood up over his messy blond hair and held his books tightly against his chest.

A few of the students snickered as he walked by.

Sitting down in a free seat, he scooted toward the window and looked out, wondering what everyone thought was so funny.

Stan and Kyle, who were sitting behind Butters, leaned over his seat and tugged on Butters' hood to get his attention.

Butters ignored them at first, taking it as the abuse they would occasionally dish out to him, but as they continued, he turned around to see what their problem was. "What do you want?" He asked, a little irritated but feeling better when they smiled and Stan asked him how he was.

"Oh,...well, fine, Stan. I'm just fine." He smiled to show he was okay and blushed, still embarrassed that Stan had to witness his father's wrath yesterday. He turned away, unable to make contact, when he remembered his father had mentioned the love notes to Stan.

"I hear you have a secret admirer." Kyle snickered and Butters shut his eyes, bowing his head.

_Of course Stan told him_, Butters bit his lip.

"Yeah, I guess." Butters answered quietly, laying his forehead against the window.

He knew why the others were laughing at him now. If Kyle knew, then Cartman knew. If Cartmen knew, everyone knew.

"Where do you get these love notes?" Kyle asked.

"Just...around."

Kenny leaned over in the seat across from Butters, mumbling something behind the collar of his orange parka that Butters didn't catch.

"No," Kyle laughed. "If Butters knew who the secret admirer was, it wouldn't be a secret."

Stan and Kyle sat back in their seats too fast to noticed Butters turn his head to connect eyes with Kenny.

Kenny looked at him with a straight expression until Butters' blush spread across his face, then Kenny sat back in his seat and turned, looking out the window while tapping his hands against his legs, nervously.

Butters knew who his secret admirer was for a long time. Ever since the third letter, he guessed it was Kenny. And when the fifth letter came, he knew deep down in his heart that it really was.

Everything he told his parents was a lie—they just wouldn't understand.

Yes, Butters liked getting those love notes and, yes, Butters wanted him, too. If he wasn't afraid of being beaten to death, he would have stood up to his father and told him, Yes, I am a queer!

Butters smiled at the thought, still looking over at Kenny, longingly.

He hoped he would be getting another love note soon.

His heart broke just thinking about those torn pieces of paper in his shoebox at home. But he had re-read them so many times he knew most of the by heart.

He turned to look out the window, biting his lip again. Only Kenny could write something dirty and beautiful at the same time; only he could make Butters feel just as dirty and more loved than ever before.

The only thing that would make Kenny's love notes better, would be if Kenny signed his name at the bottom.

~0~

The bus stopped at school and Butters got out of his seat.

Kenny stood up out of his seat at the same time, unintentionally bumping into Butters.

Butters looked up at Kenny, bashfully, and Kenny contributed to the eye contact with a look that Butters couldn't quite place.

"Quit holding up the line!" Cartman yelled from behind Kyle and Stan and Kenny quickly pushed himself back, letting Butters take the aisle.

Being shoved from behind by Kyle, Butters hardly got to exchange another look with Kenny.

He exited the bus and headed inside toward his locker.

Cartman had been following Butters the whole way and leaned against the locker beside Butters, waiting for him to take notice.

Butters didn't notice until he shut his locker. "Cartman?"

Cartman smacked his hand against Butters' books and smirked. "Oops."

"What'dya do that for?" Butters bent over to pick up his books and, while doing so, Cartman looked around, appearing to 'mind-his-own-buisness' as he walked behind Butters.

Grabbing his History book, Butters froze. He felt something against his bottom and he felt two other things caressing his hips.

Cartman was grinding against Butters while holding his hips firmly in place.

Startled from the violation, Butters yelled and stood up straight, jerking around. He stared wide-eyed at Cartman and backed himself against his locker.

"What's wrong, Butters?" Cartman asked, devilishly. "You didn't like that?"

"N-no!" Butters looked around nervously. "I didn't like that at all!"

"You sure? Then why have you been keeping my love notes?" Cartman raised an eyebrow smirking.

"I-" Butters registered what Cartman had said and stopped fidgeting. "What?"

"You know. Those love notes I sent you. Why did you keep them?" He came closer to Butters, putting his hand against the locker beside his head.

Butters shook his head in disbelief. "...you sent them?" He asked, quietly.

"Don't seem so surprised." Cartman scowled, playfully.

Butters sank down the locker, disappointed, catching a glimpse of Kenny's orange parka before it disappeared behind a corner.

"But...I thought..." Butters held his books tighter against his chest, trying to hold back the tears. All those wasted emotions. Kenny never felt the same about him. It was Cartman all along.

Knowing the truth made Butters feel more alone than he was before the notes. If Cartman really did write those letters, then he must love Butters. But then why was Butters' heart breaking? Why did he feel so unloved again?

Butters jumped to his feet and ran from Cartman into the boys bathroom, locking himself inside one of the stalls.

~0~

There was a loud knock on Butters' stall door.

"What the fuck are you doing in there?" Cartman bellowed. "Get the hell out here."

Butters sat up on the toilet tank and covered his ears as Cartman continued to bang on the door.

The banging stopped seconds later and Butters lowered his hands, hearing a familiar mumbling.

"What do you want Kenny?" Cartman barked.

"I'm here to take a piss, do'ya mind?"

Butters' heart beat fast when he heard Kenny's voice clearly without the muffle from the hood of his parka.

"So why ya bangin' on the door. Who's in there?" Kenny asked and Butters could see his feet under the stall door beside Cartman's.

"None of your business."

Butters thought this might be the best time he could get out. If he left with Kenny, maybe Cartman would leave him alone. Cartman's still in the closet and Butters didn't believe he would jump out of the closet in front of Kenny.

Hopping off the toilet seat, Butters unlocked the door and opened it, looking up into Kenny's shocked blue eyes. Butters loved it when Kenny's hood was down.

"Butters?" Kenny took a step back and reached behind his neck, pulling his hood up. He started to yell at Cartman through the hood of his parka and Butters took this opportunity to walk away.

"I'm not bullying him!" Cartman pushed Kenny. "Butters is just being an ass."

Butters stopped at the doorway and looked over his shoulder at the two.

"It can't be true." He told himself. He wasn't going to believe that Cartman wrote those letters. Maybe it wasn't Kenny, but it _definitively_ wasn't Cartman!

Of course Cartman would know that Butters had kept the letters; Everyone did. It was all around school because of Stan.

He didn't know what Cartman was trying to gain but he didn't like being used and lied to... was he being lied too?-_That doesn't matter_, Butters' thought bitterly. Whether or not he wrote those notes, Butters knew what being used felt like and that's how he felt around Cartman.

~0~

After his last class, Butters walked to his locker and, when he opened it, a familiar note fell out and landed at his feet.

He picked it up, looking around and tucked it in his jacket pocket. Walking outside, he stood off to the side, out of everyone's way and read over the letter but it was blank. Turning it around several times, Butters sighed, depressed. "I don't understand..."

A tear drop hit the paper and he folded it in half.

"I..." Butters brushed his fingers over the signature '_To: Butters_' written on the side. "I d-don't understand." He repeated but this time received an answer.

"It means '_I love you_'."

Butters pushed the paper against his chest, slowly turning around to the tall blond looking down at him with bright blue eyes. "...And... it means, '_no more hiding behind a pencil and paper_.'" Kenny reached out his hand, placing it on the smaller blond's shoulder and his eyes became stern. "I need to know...right now, after all of those letters. You _know_ me Butters. I'm not a secret anymore. I'm not a stranger." Kenny's eyes softened. "I need to know how you feel about me."

Butters' heart did a back flip of joy, getting caught in his throat for a moment or two before blissfully calming. "Kenny." He breathed his name, getting chills. "Kenny, I'm so happy." He smiled, stepping closer to Kenny. "I knew it was you."

Kenny looked away, bashful, and smiled as well. "I guess it got kinda obvious after awhile."

Butters frowned. "I was so scared when Cartman said he had written those letters."

Kenny looked back at Butters, confused.

"But I know now that it isn't the letters that had me fall for you. I hated those letters when I thought they were from Cartman...I don't love anyone the way I love you, Kenny."

"Why would Cartman say—?" Butters stood up on his toes and kissed Kenny on the mouth, cutting him off.

Kenny kissed Butters back aggressively, causing Butters to pull away out of breath and tremble all over from the passion. "Oh m-my!" He bit his lip as Kenny pulled him into an embrace, smirking.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." He growled seductively against his lips and Butters wrapped his arms around Kenny's neck as Kenny lavished Butters in another passionate kiss.


End file.
